The Dark Warrior's Way
Summary A ninja army is after Spark and he goes to take care of them, in a brutal way in his dark form. Characters *Spark/Dark Spark *Ninjas (Antagonists) *Giant Samurai (Antagonist) Transcript (Spark was reading some manga in his room) Spark: (turns the page and whistles) Nice. (keeps reading) (Suddenly, a sai was flying towards Spark through his window as he easily dodges, he takes the sai and sees a note) Spark: Well, that's weird. Was someone trying to kill me? (Spark takes the note from the sai and reads saying "We know who you are yellow one and the power you possess, and we want your head. Signed, the Ninja army.") Spark: Hmm, that's not my problem. (Another sai flies unto the wall, Spark takes and reads saying "Even if you don't show up we will harm all of our loved ones.") Spark: Crap, that's a problem. Well, time to go to work. (grabs a bamboo hat, a ripped light brown scarf, the sais, and jumps off his window before shutting it close) (Cuts inside to an ancient temple where all ninjas are inside, it shows a ninja walking to the others) Ninja: Did you send him the letters? Ninja 2: Yes, he is coming right now. Ninja 3: Good. Ninja 4: Soon he will know what happens if he messes with us, (Spark was about to walk into a bamboo forest until he stops for a second) Spark: Hmm..... (pulls out a sai and stabs himself a few times and becomes very pissed, his eyes start to glow red with his body turning entirely black, entering his dark form) (Shows the forest with Dark Spark walking) Dark Spark: ............. (Dark Spark suddenly hears footsteps and stops for a second, he then hears the sound gone and proceeds to walk through the forest, a ninja suddenly comes from behind and readies to kill Dark Spark but a fast blur crosses him and it's head slowly cut clean off with blood spraying out, Dark Spark then draws out Reaper Shadow and sees several ninjas comes out in the open) Ninja: (Japanese) Go straight to hell! (Dark Spark keeps dodges the ninjas attacks and slices off his arms) Ninja: (in pain) Argh! (Dark Spark slashes the ninjas shoulder as blood splatter in slow motion, the ninja then soon drops dead, Dark Spark jumps between two ninjas as they throw out shurikens and kunais at him, Dark Spark quickly dodges as they got hit by their own weapons, killing other. Dark Spark sees ninjas charging right at him and counters each of their strikes, he then kills them with quick strikes, he instantly gets in front of a ninja and slashes it's head and arms clean off and cleans off the blood of his victims before proceeding ahead. Dark Spark then sense a rapid volley of arrows coming toward him and deflects the arrows while running through the forest, he then sees a ninja carrying a giant crossbow while more are behind him. The ninja fires it's crossbow at Dark Spark as he evades them in a fast pace, he suddenly disappeared and the ninjas were looking for him. The ninja with the crossbow looks around and went alone without the others watching him) Ninja: Where could be- (Before the ninja could say something, Dark Spark comes behind and stabs him both sides in the head and breaks his head) Ninja 2: You hear something? Ninja 3: Yes. Ninja 4: Let's go check out. (The other ninja went to find the last one but finds his corpse lying) Ninja 3: What the-? (Dark Spark comes in blurring speed stabbing two ninjas through the necks with the sais) Ninja 2: W-What are you!? (Dark Spark says nothing and stabs him through the chest with Reaper Shadow) Dark Spark: Just the Reaper. (Dark Spark cleans his sword and proceeds to move forward again, it then shows the giant temple and a ninja was running to the others all cut up, bruised and beaten) Ninja: What happened!? Ninja 2: He... He killed them all! Ninja 4: Hmm, maybe that dark power was more cold-blooded than we thought. Ninja: 2: What should we do? Ninja: We alert all our men and some reinforcements. Ninja 3: Absolutely. (Cuts to a ninja walking away in fear and gets slashed in two by Dark Spark, he sheathes his katana, hides into the wall of the temple, it shows the inside with a ninja on lookout, keeping a close eye on anything) Ninja Guard: .... (The ninja guard gets stabbed through the chest with a talon through the outside and dies, Dark Spark gets inside the giant temple by the window, he sees that there are many rooms and removes his hat and scarf) Dark Spark: Looks like I'm going to kill my way through. (sheaths Reaper Shadow) (Dark Spark goes to the first room to see ninjas with several weapons, one of them charge at them and does a double sword combo at Dark Spark but he dodges and does a combination attack with punches in black smoke, one power punch struck the ninja with great force sending it through the wall. Dark Spark grabs the katanas as the other ninjas charges at him, he the counters the ninjas attacks and slices one ninjas head clean off, Dark Spark stabs a ninja through the eyes, does a spin attack to each one, and does kick combo at a ninja and kicks to the others, knocking them down. Dark Spark went to the second room, where a second group of ninjas were holding maces. Dark Spark teleported to a ninja through smoke and strikes through his neck and slices his arms, he grabs a mace and smashes the ninjas skulls that are charges towards him as well killing them with a katana. Dark Spark then proceeds to the third rooms and ninjas counter Dark Spark's mace with their spears as he strikes their pressure points, weakening them. Dark Spark grabs a double bladed spear and slices several ninjas heads, he jumps on a ninja and twists his neck between his thighs, he stabs the ninjas behind him and proceeds to a few rooms. Dark Spark kills many ninjas and finally headed to the final room and a giant samurai jumps on screen) Giant Samurai: I will have your head. Dark Spark: Look who's talking. (The giant samurai pulls out a huge mace and proceeds to attack Dark Spark with it, Dark Spark dodges a few strikes and jumps on the samurai's head and jumps off, the samurai sees him from behind and hits strike with the mace but lands on his feet. Dark Spark charges at the giant samurai and slashes it's body, leaving large marks, the samurai sees him below and swings his mace. Dark Spark dodges again and slices off the chain of the mace. The samurai throws out the handle off screen and pulls out a heavy sword and proceeds to strike Dark Spark with it. Dark Spark dodges a few times but the samurai immediately swings it's sword at Dark Spark as he counters it with a katana. The samurai attacks Dark Spark and misses him leaving marks on the ground. When the samurai swings it's sword back at Dark Spark again, he jumps on it and crosses through the samurai in mid-air, the samurai's head starts to come off as the body slowly falls down to the ground and blood sprays everywhere in the room) Dark Spark: ....... (teleports through smoke) (When Dark Spark teleports outside, an entire army of ninjas appears everywhere, surrounding him) Ninja: Kill him! KILL THE DARK ONE!!! (All of the ninjas charges right at him, Dark Spark starts to levitate all of the weapons inside the temple and teleports them outside, showing a massive arsenal of weapons including, katanas, staffs, sais and kunais) Dark Spark: Let's do this. (Dark Spark kills his way through the ninjas in many ways, he levitates many katanas to slash groups of ninjas dead like claws as the camera focuses on them, a rapid volley of kunais, stabs many ninjas to death with sais and using double bladed staffs like buzz saws, Dark Spark kills the ninjas close to him in an instant in speed combat and breaks their neck as well as ripping their body parts. Dark Spark grabs multiple katanas and uses them like claws to slice them in many pieces in slow motion while the camera focuses on the blades, spinning like a windmill to kill some surrounding him, he jumps on ninjas hold on by the legs and slicing their heads off. Dark Spark grabs two double bladed staffs and uses them stab ninjas many times until they die. During that Dark Spark levitates hundreds or thousands of spears high in the air and rains down on the ninjas killing them, he then grabs katanas and uses the wind to slice them into pieces, hundred to thousand. Dark Spark uses a burst of speed to kill the ninjas in blurring speed, faster than the eye can see, he levitates all of the weapons and kills all the ninjas with heavy and fast combination attacks without any effort. It shows almost all the ninjas dead in brutal ways, he finally then uses draws his katana Reaper Shadow as the camera focuses and slices them in halves, in pieces, crossing many groups through and unleashes to wind to slices them all across the battlefield. Dark Spark sees more ninjas in the number of armies and charges towards them and each side is about to clash until the cue card blocks the view) Cue Card: Transitions Bitches! (Shows almost all the ninja dead in brutal ways) Dark Spark: That's done. (Dark Spark walks over to one last ninja all beaten and bruised with blood all over) Ninja: (coughs out blood) Who Are you!? Dark Spark: Someone you shouldn't mess with. (Dark Spark creates two kunais and pierces the ninjas through the eyes and rips off the head, he then stabs the ninja through the chest and pulls out it's heart with Reaper Shadow to absorb it into the blade, corrputing it as the body disintegrates into dust, it then cuts to Spark laying on bed playing a anime RPG game on his system) Spark: Whew, that'll take care of them. (END) Category:Episodes